


番外【05】

by zaki_yi



Category: CP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaki_yi/pseuds/zaki_yi
Summary: -





	番外【05】

邬童从尹柯身体退了出来，眼前全身通红的人儿犹如已经烹熟的虾，半眯着眼睛再一次昏死了过去。发情期已然接近尾声了，邬童再次把尹柯抱出了厨房，肩上的尹柯突然哼哼，睁开双眼，一双泛着水雾的眸子露了出来。邬童静静一笑，明明连续日日夜夜吃了他几天，却怎么也吃不够似的，看着他永远想着下一次的欢爱情景，贪婪着这副身体，和他的表情。邬童却觉得这绝不是发情期的生理作祟，这个小妖精早就在一开始折磨地他心痒痒了。

“肚子好饿……”

邬童又把尹柯抱回了厨房，打开了冰箱。才发现剩下的食物也不多了，连续三天在家里没有出门，消耗下来邬童只能看见几瓶酸奶矗立着。

"邬童....”

“别哼哼，”邬童笑笑，转身攥紧尹柯的纤细的脚腕，“我去超市补充点东西，很快回来。”

“那算了！我不吃了.....我其实不太饿...”

“这么离不开我了？”

“我不管....反正你别去....."

”好好....那你现在想干嘛？“

”不想干...我想看猪猪侠，陪我一起看。“

”......."

 

 

尹柯的发情期终于结束了，可他依然不想去上班，寻思着这三天他的亏损巨大，于是他决定多休息一个星期好好补偿自己，邬童不止随他，还好吃好喝地温柔伺候着，生怕惹这只大花猫生气。尹柯要做什么，要玩什么，邬童需要做的只是微笑静静得守候在一边，牵着尹柯的手，有时候不言不语，有时候只是无奈又宠溺地对尹柯笑笑。这种厚重的包容和沉静无声的柔情会轻易让被爱的人在幸福的深海中溺毙，尹柯才发觉，和邬童学长在一起，原来是何等舒服又和美的事情，仿佛全世界就算是最阴暗逼仄的角落都盛开着洁白无暇的花，这是唯独和邬童学长在一起时，才会诞生的奇迹的魔法。

 

超市里，尹柯身穿一件红色棉衫，架着一副金丝框眼镜儿，头发也被细心打理出一个新造型，给人毛茸茸而斯斯文文，又像一只有着红色皮毛的灵兔，鲜活而跳脱地出现在众人视线，格外扎眼。在包装打扮上，尹柯可谓十分对得起自己，知道把自己的优点放大到极致，他向来处理地游刃有余。“邬童，你过来看看，这牛奶包装上写的啥，字太小了.....”

"牛奶我已经买了，我们去另外一边看看有什么海鲜？“

尹柯呼出一口短气，也表示放弃。有邬童照料着，就不必特意去折腾自己的眼睛了。现在尹柯出门就算是上班都直接戴眼镜儿了，公司员工因此觉得老板现在就算训人都多了一丝温柔的味道，还隐隐有一分禁欲的气息夹杂在里头，撩得他们也是欲罢不能。尹柯可全然不在意这些，只是因为邬童喜欢，他就又戴上了眼镜儿，一开始多少会埋怨着，觉得不好看，邬童就会说你都已经有我了，还想勾引谁呢，尹柯仔细一想觉得的确十分有道理，慢慢地便乖乖地从了。

 

邬童在前面推着购物车穿过一排排货物架，突然停了下来，尹柯随即抬头便看到了邬童微笑的侧颜望向右边货物架，尹柯还没来得及看得见的地方。

”哎，千玺？“

尹柯一怔，站在邬童身后一时间没了反应，也没有从货物架冒出头看一眼那个邬童叫出口”千玺“的人。然而邬童却直接推着车右转和千玺打招呼，尹柯抿着唇这才不情不愿地出现在了货物架一端，慢悠悠地跟了上去，百无聊赖又四处装作看风景的样子，就是不看前方的易烊千玺。

”学长？你怎么也在这儿呢？“ 千玺说完下意识看到邬童身后的人，那一抹红，让人不去注意都不行，真漂亮。

”买点东西呗，你一个人？“

”呃....嗯...."千玺看起来有口难言，含糊地答应了一句，接着又含着笑，看着身后的尹柯，更像是贼笑，酒窝毕现，“这位是？”

此刻尹柯还在故意四处张望着，在外人看来他的神态十分不礼貌，千玺笑得大方，只觉得这只是他试图掩盖的局促不安。千玺还是那样，一身简洁体面的衬衫，应该是刚从公司出来，虽然透着些倦容，眉眼依然清晰而生动，还是那双会说话的眼睛，微微一笑的样子，酒窝就蹿了出来，不比以前，千玺早就渐渐融入了平凡里，没有了以前的个性洒脱，好在不变的是他柔软温和的性子，和现在的简单纯白倒更相配了，就像香醇的酒，再怎么变化，依然能捕捉得到其中独特的令人沉醉的气息，这是称之为灵魂的东西，长长久久地存在着，吸引着，并绝不隐没其中。

“哦，我都忘了，”见身后的人并无反应，邬童回过身看着尹柯，尹柯却就此依然不前进半步，脸却憋得红红的了，“他是尹柯，我男朋友。”

“你好。我是千玺，邬童高中的学弟。”

“.......”

空气安静了一两秒，尹柯似乎打算一句话都不说。邬童打算率先打破尴尬。

“你还好吗？最近？”

“还行。”

“家里那边没出什么事儿吧？”

邬童注意到千玺泛白的指节，握着购物车的把手，忍不住又多关心了一句。

“多罩件外套，超市冷气很强。”

“没事儿，都过去了，现在一切都好。”提起这个千玺也有些窘迫，毕竟那种视频泄露出来本就不体面，当时还闹得这么大，邬童这么问，想必他也知道得清清楚楚了，知道邬童这么问是关心 ，千玺却想让这个话题快点儿过去。

“王俊凯呢？他对你还好吗？”

“呃...还好,我们俩问题不大，就是双方家人都还在气头上，我们也没有办法。”

“没关系，他对你好就行。”

 

“千玺是我老婆，我自然对他最好了。”

王俊凯从尹柯身后冒了出来，绕过了邬童，伸出长胳膊就霸道地从身后搂住千玺整个肩膀。邬童看了很无奈，尹柯看了想翻白眼。

“你怎么过来了....?"

"你太慢了，原来在跟老同学叙旧。”

王俊凯没望着邬童，而是望着后头不远处的尹柯，突然露出狡黠的一笑，尹柯瞬间就抓住了这个眼神，这是一场战争，然而对方用了投石器轻易便把他击中了，比当头一棒更惨，更疼，仿佛撕开了某个破旧的伤口，鲜血淋淋。

“你快回车里，被发现了怎么办...?"

”怕什么？倒是你的学长，和自己的老板逛超市，还挺别致的。“

尹柯怒火中烧 ，上千拉起邬童的袖子就要转身离开。

”哎，千玺，我记得你也有不少红色T恤，卫衣啊，外套什么的？“

千玺瞪着眼睛一脸莫名其妙：”怎么？你想借我的穿？“

”不是呀，我只是想起你穿红色特别特别好看，我特别喜欢，下次穿给我看好不好。“

 

\-----贱人。

 

尹柯咬着牙，忍不下这口气。换了一身大花猫的皮，毛已经炸开了。

”打情骂俏回家去好吗！喜欢红色我家衣柜有一打不要的都送给你！不客气！“

”哎哟，好泼辣的性子啊，邬童你平常受得了？“千玺来不及阻止自己老公，因为他也没想到前几秒漂亮端庄的一个人转眼就一鸣惊人了，不说话还好，一说不得了。并且瞪着水润的大眼睛横眉冷对，可是那对金丝框圆眼镜又削弱了气势，便成了一个小孩在乱发脾气了，无理取闹。并且知道对方在冷嘲自己老公的那一瞬间尹柯瞬间挡在了邬童前面，一副老公你别怕的架势继续掐架。

“呵呵，你还是可怜可怜你自己吧，拿块镜子照照你印堂发黑的脸，应该憋了不少天了吧？真可怜，能怎么办呢？王总风流艳史无数，怎么沦落到现在这般境地呀？”

“你有本事再说一遍？！”

“再说十遍我也得警告易烊千玺，你老公在高中就是色情狂！色-情-狂！我是他校友！每次在学校一看见他的德行我就断定他有严重的精神疾病！你眼光太次，我现在发发善心提醒你，不用谢我！”

千玺已经被惊得目瞪口呆，身后的王俊凯已经彻底炸了，抡起袖子就要上去掐尹柯，千玺瞬间惊醒，赶紧拖着王俊凯往后拉，王俊凯嘴里还不依不挠：“你以为邬童就是好东西了！你以为人家真看上的是你！？可拉倒吧， 你自己心知肚明！”

“不好意思！我们先走一步，学长我们下次聊！”

“聊个屁！你敢跟他聊！我坚决不同意！他想都别想.....”

尹柯深深呼着气，胸口猛烈地起伏着。看着王俊凯和易烊千玺消失在了货架尽头，邬童才静静拉着尹柯的胳膊。却被尹柯一把甩开。

“别碰我！”

“又怎么啦？你想骂王俊凯，我也由着你了。”

这话说得有理有据，反倒是尹柯自己的错了？尹柯憋着气，不出声，更没个反驳。他知道邬童就是这个性子，话尽往软里说，其实呢，拐着弯说他无理取闹呢！他的确是无理取闹啊，和千玺打招呼也没个答应，作出一副局外人的样子膈应每个人，最后还和王俊凯吵起来了，扯着嗓子骂骂咧咧也不顾周围人围观，最重要的邬童还没生气，还没骂他，一副看不出情绪的样子，还是对他好言好语顺着毛，尹柯却越憋越难受了，越觉得邬童假，对他更是假情假意了。

“你为什么要我买红色的衣服！？”

这是尹柯发作第二波。邬童从容应对。

“这红色可是你挑的啊，你说好看啊。”

”我说好看我不一定买啊！是你说好看我才买的！“

邬童顿觉莫名其妙：”你穿着的确好看啊，你说好看，我难道说你穿得丑，不让你买？“

”我以后不穿红色衣服！死都不穿！“

”行行行，我们不穿红色，再也不穿了好么宝贝儿？“

 

所幸尹柯并不是真正作天作地的矫情之人，邬童牵着他出来逛了一会儿，甜言蜜语哄着，给他买了一支小黄人圆筒冰淇淋，尹柯舔着舔着气也消了，挽起邬童的手又跟没事儿似的嘴角一抹笑，藏着些许娇羞，又回到了热恋中的模样了。

 

两人回到家不久，一如往常邬童看着文件，尹柯在沙发前头看碟片。后头邬童突然来了一句：“借你电脑一用，查个资料。”邬童刚起身去卧室里拿，尹柯却瞬间弹了起来，小气地嘟着嘴：“干嘛干嘛？我私人电脑，从不外借。”尹柯装得正经，好像就真没打算借给他，邬童淡淡一笑：“那么小气？”

“就这么小气，谁叫你自己不带过来。明天带过来呗。”

“来来去去也是麻烦，”邬童重新坐下了，继续翻着资料，悠悠道，“不然你搬来我家吧，我房子比你这儿大，装修也比你这儿有品位。” 

“嘁…..我这儿是租的房子，您就将就一点吧。”

“所以让你搬过来，你觉得呢？”

“你认真的？”尹柯从沙发探出头来，眼睛一眨一眨的，又接了一句，“都是租的房子，谁去谁家住不都差不多…..”

“我可不是租房，虽然我全家移民了，但是我父母在这儿还一直保留着一处房屋。” 

“邬童….你真的让我住你家去？我可告诉你，进去了我可就不出来了，你赶也赶不走我。”

邬童深有感触地点点头：“我已经做好了这个思想准备，现在就看你了。你要同意了我们明天就搬。”

“好哇！”尹柯赤着脚蹦蹦跳跳地就扑过来了，爬到邬童的背上抱得紧紧的，接着在右脸颊就是一顿亲，长长的双腿夹住邬童的腰，就在这浓情蜜意要升温的时候，一声短信提示音响了起来，尹柯循着声音望了过去，是邬童的手机，屏幕上一行字他看得清清楚楚：

 

烊烊：学长，刚刚真的很不好意思，我代他向你道歉

 

“易烊千玺就易烊千玺呗，还取什么烊烊…….”醋意大发，尹柯终究是忍不住了，不满地嘟囔出声，之前在超市他都忍了，当时邬童看到千玺的眼色都变了，热切又满怀关怀，完全把他抛在了身后，然后邬童还担心他身体受凉呢，让他加件外套，尹柯心想如果当时邬童自己穿了外套，非得脱下来罩在千玺身上不可呢。

“从高中我就这么叫他了，你要是不喜欢我换了就是了。”

 

“我可没这意思，你爱怎么叫怎么叫。”邬童叹了一口气，拿起手机短短回复了一句：没关系，尹柯也很冲动。

“我怎么冲动了！王俊凯那种人就是欠骂。他在一边阴阳怪气的你没看到！？”

“我只看到你对千玺不闻不问，人家跟你打招呼你为什么不说话？”

“懒得说！我仇富，行了吧？”

“你是不是不喜欢千玺？”邬童抬头望他，“他是我当年交往很深的学弟，朋友，以后我们也会常见面，你打算就这么一辈子在旁边不说话？”

“那你去见好了！我可不见他。”尹柯懒得和邬童争辩太多，本来缠得邬童的腰紧紧的双腿瞬间松开了，落了地便直直走进了卧室，把门紧紧一合。邬童望着那扇紧闭的门，有时候会有一瞬间的错觉，在之前超市里拉住气急败坏的尹柯，和此时此刻被拒之门外的自己，他会问自己是不是找错了人？刘艳芬是刘艳芬，尹柯是尹柯，是不是完全是两个人。虽然他至今早已习惯了尹柯的无理取闹，可是一旦关于易烊千玺，他的无理取闹却让邬童有些难以接受，毕竟千玺本就是如此温和的一个人，在超市里向尹柯问好的时候尹柯却置之不理，让在场三人都陷入了尴尬的境地，但千玺什么错都没有，其实那一刻邬童有在生尹柯的气，觉得他无理取闹，甚至不会做人，故意把场面弄僵。可刘艳芬不是这样的，他向来善解人意，平静温和，如果今天换成了刘艳芬，就完全不会把这次相遇演变成一场纠纷。是刘艳芬变了，还是说尹柯才是他的本体？

 

邬童摇摇头，觉得自己越想越乱，刘艳芬也好，尹柯也好，他早已分不清这场感情的前后因果。他现在只想和尹柯好好生活在一起，而现在，他又即将要去哄这只气呼呼的大花猫了，此刻尹柯也一定是闷着被子故意背对着他等着他来哄了，好在这种一来一去的套路还算简单真诚，邬童自觉他还应付得了，甚至都有些享受其中了。

 

第二天尹柯便风风火火地搬进了邬童的家，邬童的家是一处红砖搭建起来的风格古朴的公寓，一共住了四户，分布四角，二层又用长长的搭桥互相联结，邬童因为刚回国和邻居少有来往，其次有两户人家并不经常呆在国内。尹柯搬过来的第一天就被邬童的住处深深吸引了，红砖围墙，优雅古朴的黑色镂空护栏，看起来老旧的住宅实则修葺得十分精致，小道两边的绿植洁净秀丽，细长的小树错落其中，藤蔓自然延伸而上簇拥着二层建筑，中间喷泉绿水长流，看似被人遗忘的陈旧建筑其实每天都被人精心打理着，日复一日，才变化成了此番无法被人复制的宁静安详，像是遗世独立的欧洲小镇，尹柯随邬童上了红砖楼梯，黑铁镂空雕花扶手在太阳炙烤下烫地不敢触碰。

“邬童，这是你以前的家？”

“嗯。出国之后我妈坚持留着，我爸也随她了。”

“这地方真美，留着是对的。”

“你喜欢就好。”

上了二楼开了门，外头炎热，可进了里面却无比阴凉了。尹柯兴奋得不得了，细细观察了一圈，开始品头论足，尹柯行李里的东西不多，也没有什么有价值的家具需要带来。但是一到邬童家就演起了一番男主人的做派，觉得这个装饰太老气，那边的柜子需要换，卧室太简朴了，阳台还可以再加张吊椅，尹柯唠叨了一大堆，邬童打趣道：“看来有人真要在我家赖着不走了。”

 

说到做到，几天日子里，尹柯尽在邬童家忙里忙外，沙发换走了，柜子换了新，卧室直接换了一张更有弹性的床，洗手间换了双人大浴缸，各类摆设铺陈都在大肆宣扬邬童是个有主的人了，生人勿近。尹柯怀揣着得意洋洋，此刻正坐在沙发上悠闲地刷微博，忽然间屏幕里又弹出了一个老视频，几个月前千玺在舞台上热舞的视频，依旧活色生香。尹柯默默把它翻了过去，眼不见为净，可是心里还是浮上一层阴影，他现在很幸福，邬童对他那么好，他会有报应吗？邬童会原谅他吗？阴郁糅杂的心绪突然被电话铃声打断，尹柯迷迷糊糊地赶紧跑去接电话，一刻忘了他并非在自己家里。

\------喂？

\------你是哪位？小童在吗？

\------小…..小童？哦哦，你说邬童？他，他在呢，你是谁？

\------我是他的妈妈，你是小童的朋友？

\------我…..我是他的…….我帮你去叫他！

尹柯轻轻放下电话，一路小跑到了浴室撞了刚出来的邬童一个满怀。只见眼前的人涨红了一张脸，哆哆嗦嗦，言语不畅，好像要诉说一件不得了的事情。

“你…..你你妈妈打电话过来了，你快过去接！”

“不就来电话了，你紧张什么？”邬童觉得莫名其妙，捏了捏尹柯一边脸蛋，就去接了电话。身后的尹柯悄悄躇立在门边，露出半边小脑袋，暗中窥探起来。

\-------喂？妈。

\-------小童，刚刚那人是谁啊？

\-------呃，妈我忘了跟你说，我交男朋友了。

\-------哎呀！那个孩子是你男朋友？这种事儿你怎么也不告诉我！

\-------…….工作忙。

\-------工作忙也要告诉我啊！这是多大的事儿！你说我和你爹盼了这事儿多久了，你从来不给我们一点好消息……那孩子多大啊，长得好看吗？什么工作啊？有照片吗？属什么的？什么星座的？身高多少？omega吗？性格怎么样？会做饭吗？你们走到什么程度了？发生关系了？你们现在同居了？哎呀你怎么一句话也不说？急死我了！

\-------妈你说得妙语连珠的让我怎么说啊….我们俩挺好的，我挺喜欢他的，他也喜欢我。

\-------交往多久了？

\-------呃….算有….几个月了吧。

\-------很好….很好。有照片吗？让我看看那孩子一眼，我刚刚还问他是不是你的朋友，他支支吾吾半天都不说话。

邬童扑哧一笑，回头正好抓住一只大花猫在门边窥探呢，一双眼珠子贼溜溜地瞅着他的背后，撞上了之后又赶忙躲开了。

\-------他害羞呢。

\-------我听声音也觉得他是个温柔的孩子，小童你就适合这样的。今晚给我发照片过来，你快点！有时间带他来美国，让我和爸看看，就这么说定了。

 

邬童终于挂了电话，尹柯赶紧凑上来。“我妈来电话你紧张什么？我还以为警察来我家扫黄呢。”

“我在你家白吃白喝白住，我心虚！行了吧……你妈妈会不会过来赶我走啊？”

“她过不来，你放心，她倒希望我们俩过去。”

“去哪儿？”

“美国，见见我父母。”

“你说真的？”

“我妈是这意思。”

“……..我怕…伯母会对我失望。”

“你怎么说得明天就得去见我妈了，八字还没一撇呢。”

“嗯…..”尹柯轻轻抱住了邬童的腰，低头在他的胸口，听着邬童的心跳声，他的心跳也渐渐快了起来，试探地抬起头，问了一句，“邬童，我以后….要是犯了错，你会不会原谅我？”

“你犯的错还不够多吗？我不照样好好哄着。”

“我是说，很严重的错，比如…比如…..”

\-----比如伤害了你在乎的人，比如伤害了易烊千玺，你会不会原谅我？

“好啦，别胡思乱想了，”邬童亲了亲尹柯的额头，“时间不早了，睡觉吧。”

 

 

邬童妈妈说要他带尹柯回美国，在这之前邬童是从未考虑过的，尽管当下他和尹柯已经相处得十分融洽，正式交往起来也将近两个月了，可是邬童却还在等待对方随着时间静静露出马脚，就算是显露出一丁点刘艳芬的影子也好，无奈尹柯似乎根本不打算让那个过去的自己脱离自己的掌控，把他紧紧地抓在身后，一点踪影都不让其放出。当年他为什么没来送机？为什么换了新的名字？为什么隐瞒自己的过去，就好像刘艳芬从来不曾存在过，自始至终他都是尹柯。所有的一切都没有谜底，尹柯更是没有丝毫对他倾吐的愿望，尹柯虽然口口声声说喜欢他，却从来都把需要遮掩的部分藏得严严实实，并且似乎打算一辈子也不说出口，某种程度来说，他够放浪，这种轻易道破的伪装尹柯早就习惯了，他习惯了多久？从他再也不是刘艳芬那一天开始的吗？他看穿了百分之百的自己，可自己却看不穿百分之百的尹柯。刘艳芬如果真的已成过去，他也认了，可尹柯从头到尾的缄默不语让邬童难分虚实，他越伪装肆意放浪，眼前这一颗真心便倍受检验，邬童不自信，这样的人他能不能喜欢一辈子，而一个口口声声说喜欢他的人，其实，也并不是那么喜欢他……

 

“请问是邬童先生吗？”

7点半刚下班，电梯口，邬童慢慢回头，是一个女人。俏丽地过分的眉眼，精致的妆容，声线清脆而自信，没有这个年纪该有的温婉气质，更多的，是难掩之下的跋扈味道。邬童下意识地皱眉，他回忆生平并不记得认识过这号人物。

“您是？”

“我是尹柯的母亲，能和你聊聊吗？”

邬童今天晚下班，尹柯先回了家。这个女人专挑尹柯不在的时候找他，还说是尹柯的妈妈。邬童打量她上上下下，鼻子眼睛嘴巴没有一处是相似的，这基因变异也真是厉害了。

“往前几步就是咖啡厅，我们去那儿聊吧。”

 

咖啡厅里，两人对立而坐，尹柯的妈妈从始至终是一副孤芳自赏而高高在上的模样，邬童有理由打她的脸，但是他忍了，一来她是尹柯的妈妈，邬童理应尊重，二来他从小到大也见惯了这样的嘴脸，见怪不怪了，邬童低眉性子也是透着懒意，端着咖啡喝了一口，他本就冷淡，当他想无视一个人，那便是彻彻底底，完全不把对方放在眼里。最终是对面的女人没忍住，先开了口：

“你跟尹柯在谈恋爱，对吧？”

那个女人从包里拿出一个信封。

“里面有二十万，你跟他分手吧。尹柯早就跟另外一个人订婚了。你知道的吧？”

话从这个女人嘴里说出来，邬童相当不意外。静静地伸手打开了信封，拿起了支票，抬眼笑：

“阿姨，我和尹柯在一起，跟钱没有关系。”

“是嫌少吧？我劝你有点自知之明，尹柯的未婚夫身家不是你能比的，你要是真爱尹柯为了他好，最好还是放手吧。”

“尹柯的意思，就是我的意思，这件事没什么可商量的。”

女人挑起眉，邬童知道，这是一个雌性动物撒泼的前兆，果然，下一秒声音就尖酸刻薄起来。

“嘁！无非就是钱不够多？我劝你别太贪心，钱我们家给得起，不代表我们乐意给，一个继子而已，在他身上多出一毛钱我都觉得不值，你见好就收，别不识好歹。”

邬童终于正眼瞧了这个女人一眼，收敛起笑容。

“你是尹柯的……?后妈？”

“不错。他是从尹家不知道什么地方接回来的野种，吃我们家的喝我们家的，日子过得已经很逍遥了，少跟我扯什么恋爱自由，尹柯他可没得选！要选也是选我儿子剩下的。”

“您自己也有儿子？尹柯有兄弟？”

对面女人得意洋洋：“我儿子啊，他的男朋友可是名校毕业，子承父业的集团董事长，知道最近新闻吗？那块xxxxx地皮？最贵的那块，就是他买的！跟尹柯未婚夫这种暴发户可不一样。”

邬童此刻已经尽量忍住自己的眼珠往上翻了，长话短说：

“尹柯我不会放手，阿姨您要没什么事儿我就先回了。钱您收好。”

“你想加到多少？二十五万？三十万？”

“阿姨！”已经半起身的邬童终于愠怒地喊了一句，调子都高了半度。

“不然我给你们尹家五十万，放过尹柯如何？！”

女人嚣张跋扈之气瞬间便散了，邬童的眼眸幽深地可怕，随即起了身头也不回地离开了咖啡厅。

 

 

邬童回家的时候尹柯正在研究菜谱，电炉上炊烟袅袅，尹柯架着个眼镜儿瞅着手机屏幕看得入神，忽然间腰就被邬童紧紧抱住了。吓得尹柯浑身一激灵。

“邬童….你抱好紧，干嘛，快松开我…..”

“嗯…我就是想抱抱你….”

邬童埋在尹柯的后颈深深地呼吸着，好像这是他此刻赖以依存的唯一方式。

“只是抱抱？你就是只大淫虫！刚下班呢你就动手动脚。”

“尹柯…..和我去美国吧？好不好？”

尹柯转身：“去美国？”

“嗯。”

尹柯小心翼翼地扶了扶眼镜儿，盯着邬童看。

“去美国干嘛？旅游？”

“你明白的。去见见我的父母。”

“可是…..可是….你不是说八字还没一撇么？为什么突然这么急？”

“你不想？我不逼你。”

“我……我只是，还没准备好。”

尹柯低头攥着手指头，不敢看邬童的眼睛。

“我们现在，不也很好吗？”

“嗯，”邬童心疼地吻了吻尹柯的额头，“我都随你。”

尹柯觉得此刻的邬童特别不对劲，说话的表情特别严肃认真，好像要把自己一眼看穿，要把自己隐藏的那些秘密都揭发出来。尹柯没来由地心虚害怕。相反邬童却只是满满的心疼，他现在明白了尹柯一直以来佯装的张扬不羁，因为在这样的家庭里，举目无亲，他不能让那个女人，还是尹家的任何一个人看到他虚弱伤心的一面，一切都是在故作坚强。这只张牙舞爪生人勿近的大花猫是他本能下做出的防备姿态，一做就是那么多年，期间他忍受了多少冷言冷语，多少委屈可想而知。之前邬童一直失望尹柯的闭口不言，他的不坦白不交代。此刻他只觉得是他太自私了，一厢情愿地去塑造尹柯在他想象里应该有的模样，仔细辨别着尹柯的真实和虚假，他却不知道尹柯的过去从来都不是美好的，刘艳芬也是一样，可是，现在邬童却看到了，他们其实同样倔强，善良，甘于忍受的强大意志力，这些不都是当年的自己会特别在乎那只小红帽的原因吗。邬童恍然大悟了，从刘艳芬到尹柯，过去了那么多年，最后那个“他”还是追随他至此，这难道不是最清晰可见的真实吗？

 

夜半，尹柯在床的另一头半眯着眼，无法入睡，另一头的台灯还是亮着的，邬童有睡前看书的习惯，尹柯睡不着也不敢翻个身， 只能装睡怕惊动他。几小时前邬童的深情表态一直在尹柯的脑海里打转，邬童的意思很明显了，明明离最后的幸福只有一步，是自己拒绝掉的，为什么心里会如此不安呢，是因为自己什么都没认真交待吗？自己还有好多衷情没有诉说便得到了邬童的爱？他是凭什么呢？一切都太快了。

“邬童……”

邬童偏过头去，看见尹柯慢腾腾地转了身，抬眼望着他。

“怎么了？睡不着？”

“邬童….你…你为什么喜欢我？”

“干嘛问这个？”

“你先说。”

“这个问题太难回答了，一时说不清楚。电视里都是这么说了，喜欢一个人需要什么理由呢，就喜欢上了呗。”

“你之前说我们一起去美国，你是认真的吗？”

“你问了多少次认真了，尹柯，我是认真的。”

“你知道我和你一起去美国见你父母意味着什么？对吧，我们不止就同居了，不止做互相的男朋友了，我们会结婚，会永远在一起了，以后你如果突然想离开我，你还得分一半的家产给我，你看多麻烦的事儿，以后我们还可能有个孩子，那可是小生命，你下这样的决定，所带来的影响超出你的想象，一切都会不一样的，你明白吗？你可能觉得我想太多，可是我必须想，你要为你说的话负责，我也一样……”

“就因为这个事儿睡不着？”邬童把书放在一边，抚摸着尹柯头顶柔软的发旋，“尹柯，我承认我的确没有像你一样思考周全，当时我只是想带你离开这里，这个是非之地，因为我不想你不开心。然而你刚才说的那些，有一半是我之前从来没考虑过的，可现在，我考虑了，考虑地很清楚，尹柯，你愿意和我一起去美国见我父母吗？”

尹柯眼睛瞬间便红了，低眉抿了抿唇，又重新抬起头来，目光灼灼。

“嗯……我愿意。”

 

当邬童告诉他母亲决定下星期带着尹柯回美国的时候，邬童妈妈高兴坏了。又是一串妙语连珠，问着尹柯的情况，问他喜欢吃什么，问他在家里住多久，问他打算去附近哪里玩，就好像家里已经多出了一个媳妇儿似的，邬童妈妈已经马力全开要去四处张罗了，其实自从上次邬童发了尹柯一张照片，照片里的人戴着斯文的金丝框眼镜儿，笑起来梨涡闪闪，一身红杉麻布休闲裤，一顶棕色贝雷帽搭在头顶，神气而灵动，可爱而不失优雅，颜值十分，身材十分，气质十分，邬童妈妈早就为尹柯爆了灯，左右都是一句喜欢，满意。接着就穷凶恶极地问着尹柯各种资料，出生年月还拿去算命，邬童也是无可奈何。

 

邬童本想着在出发美国前和千玺见一面，道个别，但是又觉得不是再也不回来了 ，也无需特地 见一次面，再加上尹柯每次听到千玺的名字都跟吃了火药似的，他也不想在最后要出发的的日子多生事端了。可没料到他没去联系千玺，千玺的老公却主动来联系他了。

“有时间见一面吧，有事儿要谈。”

“原来是王总？王总还亲自给我打电话，我是不是应该觉得很荣幸？”

听到电话那头呼吸的交替声，渐渐加重。

“是，你过来我公司，我有话跟你说。”

“没空，挂了。”

“等等！我真的有事儿要说！我认真的！你敢挂我电话！？”

“到底什么事儿，不能电话说？”

“不能。你如果不想过来我公司，你选地方也行。”

邬童挑了挑眉，甚感意外。王总难得这么将就，邬童不禁对他即将要告诉他的事儿倍感兴趣了。接着说了个地址：“下午1点，我今天很忙，20分钟够了吧？”

“行。”下一秒对方便挂断了。

 

邬童选了公司附近一间酒吧，中午的时候酒吧里没有几个人，甚是冷清。邬童觉得这样挺好，如果他和王俊凯动嘴还动了手，把事儿闹大了也没几个围观群众。王俊凯姗姗来迟，屁股刚一落座就要了一杯酒。

“要不要来一杯？”

 

邬童正襟危坐，态度冷淡。

“大中午的不喝，你有事说事儿。”

王俊凯深吸一口气，这是一股气闷在了胸口然而强行疏散的忍气吞声，相信他在之前和邬童通电话的时候，也进行着这样的呼吸活动。

“你和那个叫尹柯的挺恩爱的哈。”

“你过来跟我聊家常？”

“问候一下你男朋友，长得挺漂亮，很迷人。”

邬童的眼神立马就变了。被王俊凯准确地抓到了，贼笑道：

“你真喜欢他？还是因为他和千玺长得像？被当做替身他知道这个事儿吗？”

“多管闲事。”此刻邬童彻彻底底地觉得和王俊凯这样的智障见面是天大的错误，都懒得多看王俊凯一眼起身就要离开。

“千玺之前发生的意外你知道吧？”邬童回过头来，仔细品味王俊凯这句话的意思。

“怎么了？千玺说都过去了，你们不是和好了吗？”

“千玺过得去，我可过不去，我这个人，有仇必报。”王俊凯拿出iPad，调出一段视频放在桌上，示意让邬童看看。邬童最终还是坐了回来，是一段监控视频，里头的场景正是当时千玺跳舞那一晚的情况。邬童一眼就看出来了，因为他之前也看到过那段被贴到微博上的视频，头顶红色的射灯闪耀全场，这个画面甚是熟悉，到处都簇拥着人，伴着嘈杂欢呼的声音，这段录像是其中一个监控截取来的，没有直接拍到舞台，拍到的是靠近舞台的某一片区域。

“你给我看这个干嘛？”

“你仔细看，有没有你觉得熟悉的地方。”

邬童端起了ipad靠近了看，到处都是人，摩肩接踵，甚至是头靠着头，彼此都因摇摆的振奋而模糊了面容。本应该什么都看不清楚，邬童瞳孔放大，却看清了一个人，一个他一眼就能轻易认出来的人，白皙的面容，精致的侧颜，甚至是单凭覆盖前额的黑色秀发，邬童都能认出来那是尹柯，他和其他众多人一样，拿起了手机，正在往舞台的方向录像。沉默片刻，邬童把iPad静静放下，没有做出任何反应。

“是不是看到了某个熟悉的人？”

“我知道你想表达什么，你最好拿出比这个视频更有力的证据，我曾经是律师，你想干什么，我都奉陪到底。”

“视频的发布来源我已经找不到了，是不是觉得很庆幸？”

“你想暗示什么？尹柯只是去那里喝酒，仅此而已。”

“你还在保护他，”王俊凯的眼神阴冷了起来，笑容无声地收敛了起来，盯着邬童的脸，好像想尽力看出点什么东西来，“你的反应，你现在的表情，我怎么越看越觉得是那个尹柯干的好事儿呢？”

邬童看了看表，马上重新起了身：“时间到了，我先走了。以后请王总不要把一些捕风捉影的东西给我分享，只会浪费彼此的时间。”

“我会一个一个查的！”背后传来王俊凯的声音，“等到不是捕风捉影的时候，看你怎么为他辩护！”

走出酒吧的邬童满脑子全是刚才视频里尹柯的身影，他明白王俊凯这次过来不只是给他看视频这么简单，他其实是想看看自己的反应来确认这件事的存在性，只要抓出一点点蛛丝马迹王俊凯都不会放过的，王俊凯可能甚至还觉得这件事儿他自己也参与其中了。王俊凯说有仇必报邬童丝毫不会怀疑，邬童必须坦白，这件事儿就算换了自己，千玺遇到了这样的事儿，只要有查出的机会，他会放过那个带来一切灾难的始作俑者吗？当时在微博看到这段视频他何尝不是恨得牙痒痒，为千玺急得不得了，那段被恶意剪辑的视频简直是要毁了易烊千玺，目的明确地要把千玺已经被流言一半污浊的名誉再添上又狠又重的一笔。只是他当时不明白，千玺一直都那么好，对谁都好。又怎么会有仇人呢？他当时断定千玺遭受的一切都因为王俊凯，除了千玺的所谓情敌，又有谁会这么针对千玺？可是直到此刻邬童突然懂了，如果真的是王俊凯的某个露水情人，他不会查到现在，可是就在刚刚，王俊凯却找上了他，找上了尹柯。

 

此刻邬童本应该庆幸，王俊凯没有任何证据可以证明一切都是尹柯的作为，但是邬童的心早就沉下去了，尹柯不喜欢易烊千玺是千真万确，可他会厌恶至此吗？邬童不相信，一万个不相信，他的眼睛里看到的只有尹柯羞涩的笑，紧张时的结巴，很快便羞红的脸，和泛红的那一双眼睛，还有当年他善良而温暖的酒窝，一声一声叫着“邬童学长“，所有温柔的纯白和美好的明亮都在那个人身上，邬童本以为他看得越来越清楚，可就在靠近的某一条线，一切都好像被瞬间泼下了待着烟尘的肮脏雨点，伴随着滴滴答答声，越来越模糊不堪……

\-------我私人电脑，从不外借。

邬童停下了脚步，目光空空，好像此时已经下了一场雨，只剩下垂头丧气。

尹柯，你那么聪明，应该把一切都处理干净了吧。

 

今天下午邬童直接在公司消失了，联系了邬童半天，才知道他早就回了家。尹柯以为邬童想提前准备出发美国要准备的东西，也就没有多问。回到家房间昏暗而阴凉，没有开灯。尹柯纳闷邬童难道又出去啦？叫了一声邬童的名字，话音刚落，过了玄关来到转角，便看到了邬童，背对着他坐在沙发上，再上前几步，便看到了摆放在邬童正前方的尹柯私人笔记本，正规矩而裸露地放置在沙发茶几上，尹柯看到的那一刹那心中一怵。

“邬童，你怎么不开灯。”

邬童开了灯，回头望着他。

“你先坐下。”

尹柯深深一闭眼，他知道一切都完了。暖光灯重新打开的那一瞬，邬童的表情便告诉了他一切，那样面无表情的冰冷，不是往常疏离的礼貌，而是带着一种陌生的嫌恶。这是他以前从未见过的。尹柯静静坐下，望着前方的黑色笔记本，一言不发。

“你要做坏事，为什么不把证据处理干净？”

尹柯嘴角隐隐抽动，眼眶慢慢红了，这反而是邬童现在最见不得的，虚假伪装。

“忘了。”

“我帮你删了。”邬童盯着他 ，他也盯着邬童。

“三段视频，剪辑文件，我连剪辑软件都帮你卸载了。”

“为什么你突然…..”

“我突然查你的笔记本，是吗？”

“尹柯，你不应该给我这个机会的，”尹柯低下了头，抿紧双唇，对面言语的利剑依然劈头盖脸，越来越狠厉，甚至变成了叫嚣，“这是你的私人笔记本，我知道地很清楚，你几乎每天都会用，易烊千玺的事情都过去这么久了，你为什么还留着不删掉！？不觉得脏吗！！电脑里面留着这种东西，你不会于心不安吗！？还是说你每次用这台笔记本，你还想时不时地去看看那种视频，报复易烊千玺，让你觉得爽是吗！！”

“是！！我就是讨厌易烊千玺！”尹柯终于流着泪爆发了，“我只是把他真实的一面拍给大家看，给你看看，易烊千玺没有他看上去的那么单纯，我当时在夜场看到了他！我拍下这些视频巴不得立马就跑过去给你看看！你喜欢的易烊千玺到底是什么样子！他早就跟别人在一起了，他宁愿去跟那些乱七八糟的人一起去跳舞，他都没有选择你，易烊千玺那种人根本就不值得！你眼睛是不是瞎了！？”

“千玺跳舞我一早就知道的！尹柯我告诉你，你不管把视频剪成什么样子易烊千玺在我眼里永远一个样！不会发生任何改变！你懂吗！？”

“你就是个傻逼！！活该人家看不上你！”

“不，我现在才知道我最傻逼的时候，不是喜欢上千玺的时候，而是我竟然选择了你，我还要带你到美国去见我父母，我竟然还打算和你结婚！可是我连你是个什么样的人我竟然还不清楚！”

“邬童，现在咱们俩都别装无辜了，尤其是你，别一副自己受到了伤害的样子。你选择和我在一起，难道不是因为我和那个千玺长得像？一早我在公司这么对你，你为什么没有走？你被千玺拒绝了，接着你和我发生关系，你还继续和我睡，是因为我和易烊千玺长得像吧，你难以拒绝我？然后你跟我睡得舒服了，你觉得和我这个冒牌千玺在一起也挺好的，因为你知道你是不可能再把千玺从王俊凯那边抢过来的！那天超市里，你看见千玺你不知道你当时脸上的表情有多雀跃！多高兴！嘘寒问暖好像下一秒就要把他抱在怀里了好好疼爱！你以为我看不出来吗！！在你眼里我唯一比易烊千玺好的地方可能就是我的性别，找了一个omega能操又能生还和千玺长得像，对你来说是最完美不过的事情了------”

“我跟你在一起，是因为你是刘艳芬！！！”

 

尹柯终于闭了嘴，呆呆地望着邬童。脸上的泪痕划出两道浅亮的轨道，滴答一声随着脸庞划落。

 

“你是怎么……”

“那顶红帽子。”

“……可是……你不是不记得了？”

“我现在宁愿不记得，把过去的事儿都忘了，把刘艳芬这个人忘了，其实他早就不在了对吗？是你把他给杀死了！你根本不是他！你阴险，善妒，你还去害人！”

“是因为我害的是易烊千玺，你心疼了吧，”

“放屁！！尹柯，你越狡辩，只会让我更厌恶你。”

“易烊千玺什么都有！就算当时视频传开了，他家里人很快就给封了！他是身娇肉贵的大少爷！王俊凯会保护他！他父母会保护他！甚至你都会去保护他！他是你们手心里的宝贝！珍惜得紧！所以他受了什么委屈你都觉得是天大的事儿！可事实呢！易烊千玺到最后什么事儿都没有！他是大集团的继承人，又怎么会出事儿！我没有拿刀去害他！我只是暴露他的真面目！”

“够了……”

邬童深深一闭眼，再望向尹柯的方向已经心若止水，一瞬间双眼仿佛失去了所有的生气，连愤怒也荡然无存。

“回美国之前，我会上交我的辞职信。”

“你……你什么意思？”

尹柯看着邬童慢慢起了身，双唇颤抖。以前邬童不论多生气，只要他发挥自己不要脸的本领，抱着他也好，爬在他身上也好，他会不择手段不顾脸面去撒娇示好，可是此刻尹柯的腿好像灌了铅，他的身体太重了，好像已经哭干了所有的气力，他也再也不敢这么做了，甚至都不敢去碰邬童，因为眼前这个人已经将他审判了，划到了黑暗的地牢，因为他是十恶不赦的罪人，如果伸出手去乞求，只会被他一脚踢开。

“我觉得……我这次回国是个错误。是你让我回国工作的，现在既然辞职了，我也该回去了。”

“……你赶我走对不对？”

尹柯望着邬童的背影，希望他能回个头，然而他没有。

“我没有，我知道你已经搬离原来的地方了，你可以一直住在这，也可以重新搬新家。钥匙在你手上，离开的时候把钥匙交给楼下的管理员就好了。”

 

尹柯什么也做不了，说不出一声挽留，说不出一声关于他和邬童得到了何种结局，更说不出一句我错了。他其实知道他错了，错得离谱，在邬童一次又一次对他的好，他就知道他已经错得离谱。直到某一天连一句道歉来不及说，因为邬童已经再也不稀罕了，已经再也挽救不了了。总是看见一句段子，说真正离开的人，关门声最轻，然而尹柯终于有力气起了身，才发现邬童不知在什么时候早就离开了，连丝毫预兆都不曾发觉，寂静无声地，邬童就这么悄悄地消失不见了。


End file.
